Bulu
by ishikeshi ayay
Summary: Agumon dan Piyomon melakukan kesalahan terhadap Gabumon. "Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu." #AgumonXPiyomon. For Dialog para NHC. No pairing.


**Ringkasan** : Agumon dan Piyomon melakukan kesalahan terhadap Gabumon. "Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu." #AgumonXPiyomon. For Dialog para NHC. No pairing.

**Warning** : Semi-Canon. Maybe typo.

**Rate** : K+

**Genre **: Friendship

**Word** : 1080

* * *

**.**

**Digimon belongs to : Akiyoshi Hongo, TOEI animation dan Bandai Corps.**

**.**

"Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu."

Sesuatu teronggok di tanah. Sesuatu yang basah dan terpenuhi noda tanah. Sesuatu berwarna asal putih dengan corak-corak biru.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

* * *

**.**

**Bulu**

**.**

'Hm... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apabila aku memakai _baby flame, _tentu pisang itu akan hangus,' Agumon sedang mundar-mandir di bawah sebuah pohon pisang. Digimon berwarna kuning itu terlihat sangat kebingungan.

'Apa aku panjat saja? Huh – mengapa aku terlahir sebagai digimon yang tidak mempunyai sayap?' dia ingat Patamon. Meskipun sebagai digimon level anak-anak dia terbilang lemah, tapi setidaknya dia punya sayap dan tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk mengambil pisang.

'Aha. Sepertinya apabila aku berevolusi menjadi Greymon, tubuhku akan cukup tinggi untuk menjangkau pisang itu,' dia terlihat gembira sehingga mulai melompat-lompat.

"AGUMON berevolusi menjadi GREYMON."

KRUUUUK.

Tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia tetap seorang Agumon.

'Tentu saja. Tenagaku tidak cukup untuk berevolusi,' dia kembali tertunduk lesu. Setelah beberapa lama dia kembali berdiri tegak. Matanya memancarkan keyakinan yang mendalam.

'Tak ada cara lain. Aku harus memanjat pohon ini.'

.

.

.

Agumon sudah berada di puncak pohon pisang. Dia terlihat kelelahan namun dia puas. Setelah satu jam bersusah payah memanjat, kini satu sisir pisang sudah berada di depan mata. Sekali tebas dengan kuku-kukunya yang tajam, kini mereka sudah berada di tangan.

Saking senangnya dia meloncat turun dan melempar-lempar pisang itu ke udara dan ditangkap lagi. Terus berulang-ulang sampai tiba-tiba.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Agumon berteriak marah. Pisang yang dia lempar tidah jatuh kembali ke tangannya, tapi sekarang berada di tangan seorang digimon level anak-anak berbentuk burung berwarna merah muda – Piyomon.

"Untukku, ya?" kata Piyomon seraya menggoyang-goyangkan pisang seperti hendak menggoda Agumon. Dia bertengger di pohon yang cukup tinggi hingga tak ada kesempatan bagi Agumon untuk menjangkaunya.

"Tidak bisa. Aku mendapatkannya dengan susah payah. Kau kan bisa dengan mudah mendapatkannya karena kau bisa terbang."

"Pelit sekali, sih. Aku kan cuma mau minta sedikit. Ya sudah, untukku semua saja," Piyomon mulai membuka kulit pisang dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam mulut ketika...

"_Baby Flame_!"

Api merah menyala hampir mengenai Piyomon apabila dia tidak cukup gesit dan turun ke tanah. Cabang pohon yang ditinggalkannya sudah menghitam karena gosong. Pisang yang hampir dia makan teronggok di tanah, terlepas dari tangannya karena terkejut Agumon menyerangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau ini? Kau mau melawanku ya?"

"Kembalikan pisangku!" Agumon kembali menyerang Piyomon.

"_Mach Jab!_"

Piyomon terbang lagi, pisang itu dipindahkan ke cakarnya sementara sayap sibuk mengepak-ngepak.

"_Magical Fire_!"

Kali ini api berwarna hijau yang berbentuk spiral menyambar ke arah Agumon tapi dia berhasil menghindar. Lama kelamaan arena pertempuran mereka meluas hingga sampai di halaman belakang rumah Digimon reptil lain.

Mereka tak sadar sampai akhirnya Piyomon tersangkut di sebuah tali panjang dan terjatuh di atas bulu berwarna putih kebiruan yang masih basah. Pisang itu terlepas dari cengkeramannya dan hal itu tidak disia-siakan oleh Agumon yang langsung menyambarnya. Dia berhasil mendapatkan kembali pisang yang susah payah dia dapat. Dia terjatuh karena kehabisan tenaga dan kelaparan. Tanpa membuang waktu segera dia santap pisang itu sampai akhirnya tinggal satu buah. Dilemparnya pisang yang tinggal satu itu untuk Piyomon.

"Untukmu."

"Terima kasih," dia memang hanya ingin menggoda Agumon, tapi karena pertarungan tadi dia menjadi sedikit lapar. Mereka berdua kembali berbaring di tanah. Kulit pisang bertebaran dimana-mana.

Piyomon yang pertama kali bangun karena merasa penasaran dengan sesuatu yang lembut di bawah tubuhnya. Kemudian, dia melihat dengan jelas apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan.

"Agumon, kau harus melihat ini."

"Apa, sih?" Agumon bangkit dan berjalan ke arah yang sedang terpaku menatap seonggok benda yang akan membuat mereka mendapat kesulitan.

"Itu bukan salahku. Itu salahmu."

Sesuatu teronggok di tanah. Sesuatu yang basah dan terpenuhi noda tanah. Sesuatu berwarna asal putih dengan corak-corak biru.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Itu adalah bulu yang biasa dipakai Gabumon. Mereka tahu bahwa pembicaraan mengenai bulu Gabumon adalah hal yang tabu. Hanya membicarakannya saja bisa menyebabkan pertempuran di antara mereka, apalagi sekarang.

Mereka berdua terdiam, berpikir dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar bagi permasalahan mereka.

"Ini aneh. Aku baru tahu Gabumon ternyata pernah melepas bulunya. Setahuku dia tidak pernah melepasnya."

"Hal itu tidak penting. Yang harus kita pikirkan adalah bagaimana agar bulu itu kembali seperti semula."

Tiba-tiba Agumon mengambil bulu itu dan berlari kencang meninggalkan Piyomon yang terkejut karena sikap Agumon yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau mau kemana? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Piyomon dan mulai menyusul Agumon.

Agumon tidak menjawab dan terus berlari dan baru berhenti di tepi sebuah dia melempar bulu itu ke dalam danau. Air danau yang pada awalnya bening mulai kecoklatan karena tanah. Bulu itu lama kelamaan mulai tenggelam. Piyomon yang baru berhasil menyusul Agumon hanya bengong.

"Lihat! Tanahnya luntur, kan?" kata Agumon sambil mengangguk-angguk bangga.

"Benar tanahnya luntur. Tapi kau sudah menceburkannya ke dalam danau yang penuh dengan piranha," dalam sekejap bulu itu dikerubungi piranha-piranha yang kelaparan dan membabi buta. Namun setelah sadar bahwa yang mereka perebutkan bukanlah daging, maka satu persatu dari mereka pergi dan berenang ke arah lain, mencari mangsa baru menyisakan bulu yang sudah tak berbentuk lagi.

Piyomon mematahkan ranting dan dengan hati-hati mulai menjangkau bulu itu. Keadaannya sangat mengenaskan.

"Kali ini kita benar-benar tidak punya harapan."

.

.

.

Mereka sudah sering bertamu ke rumah itu dan biasanya sang pemilik rumah akan menyambut mereka dengan ramah dan menawarkan beraneka ragam makanan persediaannya. Dia memang sahabat yang baik

Namun kali ini keraguan menghampiri mereka. Mereka tahu sang pemilik rumah tidak akan sebaik biasanya mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Bahkan mungkin tidak mau membukakan pintu karena malu dengan penampilannya tanpa bulu. Tapi hal ini harus mereka lakukan karena mereka memang salah dan mereka akan melakukan apa saja untuk memperbaiki kesalahan mereka.

Agumon mengetuk pintu pelan. Di belakangnya Piyomon memegang bulu dan bersiap-siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin kau kurang keras mengetuk pintunya sehingga dia tidak dengar." Bisik Piyomon.

Agumon mengetuk lagi. Kali ini lebih keras sehingga siapapun yang berada di dalam pasti mendengarnya.

"Siapa?" terdengar suara Gabumon.

"Agumon."

"Tunggu sebentar," terdengara suara langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa di balik pintu. Dalam beberapa detik pintu akan terbuka menampilkan Gabumon tanpa bulu. Terdengar suara kunci dibuka dan pegangan pintu memutar.

"Ayo masuk," kata Gabumon tersenyum. "Aku ada banyak makanan. Lho, ada kau juga Piyomon. Kupikir kau datang sendiri Agumon."

Agumon dan Piyomon terbelalak. Di depan mereka berdiri Gabumon dengan bulu. Tanpa kurang suatu apapun.

"Bulumu?" Piyomon buka suara.

"Oh, kalian menyadari bulu baruku ini? Aku berhasil membuat yang baru. Bulu lamaku baru selesai kucuci dan sekarang sedang ku jemur di belakang. Dengan begini aku tidak perlu takut buluku bau lagi karena sekarang ada gantinya."

Agumon dan Piyomon saling pandang. Saling sikut dan menyalahkan.

"Ada yang ingin kalian beri tahu padaku?" tanya Gabumon penasaran.

"Sebenarnya..." Piyomon memberanikan diri dan memperlihatkan bulu lam Gabumon yang sudah tak berbentuk, "bulumu..."

Dan pintu di depan mereka ditutup.

**End.

* * *

**

Terima kasih untuk **Sanich Iyonni**-senpai atas tantangannya. Nulis fic itu bisa menghilangkan stress. Hehehe. Maaf kalo ceritanya gaje. Dan sepertinya ceritanya rada-rada tidak seperti di dunia digital. (pohon pisang dan piranha?). Mohon maaf atas segala kesalahan dari fic ini. Ayay akan terus berusaha memperbaikinya.

Ayay pamit dan sampai jumpa di fic ayay selanjutnya

**Review?**

***wink***


End file.
